In The Bleak Midwinter
by Kate P
Summary: A little Christmas story


IN THE BLEAK MIDWINTER  
A Christmas Fantasy  
By Kate  
'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there, *  
  
The lines of the poem ran through Little Joe Cartwrights mind as he descended the stairs that Christmas Eve morning. He inhaled deeply, taking in the aroma of pine that permeated the house from the magnificent tree at the bottom of the stairs. Underlying the pine he could detect the equally fine smell of fresh coffee and sizzling bacon, which emanated from Hop Sing's kitchen.  
  
"Pa not up yet?" He asked, surprised to see his father's chair, at the head of the table, was empty.  
  
"Up and out." His eldest brother Adam told him, looking up from his breakfast as Joe sat down. "He wanted to make an early start this morning, remember?"  
  
"Oh that's right." Joe recalled. "He's gone up to visit old Jake."  
  
Old Jake Benson lived in an isolated cabin up in the mountains and Ben made a point of visiting the man each winter, usually earlier in the season than this but bad weather had made travelling hazardous the last few weeks. Jake had been a great help to Ben during his early years on the Ponderosa, though the old man was a virtual recluse these days.  
  
"He should be home by early evening." Hoss said, helping himself to more bacon from the serving dish in the middle of the table. "Told us to get that tree decorated before he got back."  
  
"Chores to do first." Adam said, pouring himself coffee. "I reckon we could get it all finished by midday though, then have the afternoon to get everything ready."  
  
****  
  
Heading back to the house for lunch, Hoss glanced anxiously up at the sky.  
  
"Looks like we might be in for snow." He said to Joe, riding alongside him. Following his brother's gaze skywards Joe frowned, it was certainly cold enough for snow, an icy chill in the wind. He hoped his father would get home before the bad weather set in.  
  
****  
  
Hoss and Joe had just started lunch when Adam arrived to join them. "Beginning to snow out there." He told them, coming over to take his place at the table. "And that wind is getting up a bit."  
  
"I hope Pa's on his way home." Hoss said, concern in his tone  
  
"I'm sure he is." Adam reassured him. "Pa knows those mountains as well as anyone, he'll have seen the snow coming."  
  
The three turned their attention to lunch, but even as they ate they could hear the wind begin to howl around the house and anxiety for their father began to rise.  
  
****  
  
Ben hunched forward in the saddle, head down to stop the snow blowing into his eyes. Perhaps he should have remained at Jake's after all, he mused, the old man had tried to persuade him to stay, but he had thought that there would be enough time to get out of the mountains before the storm struck and he really wanted to be at home for Christmas. Once the storm began there was no telling how long it might be before it abated. It was slippery underfoot and more than once his horse stumbled, jolting Ben forward in the saddle. He thought of his sons, they should be finished with the day's chores by now, and making a start on preparing the house for Christmas. Ben was looking forward to the following day, after attending the Church service in Virginia City he was intending to spend a quiet Christmas with his sons. He remembered past years, how excited the boys used to get at the approach of the 'big day' They were all grown up now, even Joe his youngest was eighteen, but Christmas was still special to Ben, time for family to be together.  
  
****  
  
"I don't like the look of it out there." Joe turned from the window, where he had been observing the storm. "It's turning into a blizzard, and it must be even worse up in the mountains."  
  
Adam looked up from the box of tree baubles he was sorting through. "If it's that bad I'm sure Pa will stay at Jake's." He said, "He'll be all right." He kept his tone positive, not wishing to alarm his brothers, but he couldn't help but feel concerned, the storm was increasing in intensity by the minute.  
  
"Come help me with this tree Joe." Hoss called, trying to distract his younger brother. "Ain't no use frettin'. Adam's right, Pa'll be fine."  
  
Joe took a last look at the driving snow outside the window before going over to join his brothers. He hoped they were right, but he knew he wouldn't stop worrying till his father walked safely through the door.  
  
****  
  
Ben wasn't sure exactly how it happened, whether the horse put it's foot in a hole invisible under the snow or just slipped on the icy surface but the animal suddenly fell heavily. Ben found himself falling, the soft snow cushioning the impact, but he wasn't able to get clear before the horse rolled, trying to right itself and he bore the full weight of the animal on his right leg. Crying out in agony as the pain shot through him, Ben passed out.  
  
Returning to full consciousness minutes later he found himself alone, his horse gone. Pulling himself to his feet, trying to ignore the intense pain in his leg Ben squinted through the white flakes that swirled around him, he knew he wouldn't make it far on foot in this blizzard and with an injured leg. And if he remained out in the open like this he knew he wouldn't last long. He recalled passing some large rocks minutes before his fall, if he could just get back to them, at least they might offer some protection from the bitter cold of the wind.  
  
****  
  
"Did you hear something?" Joe paused in his task and stood still, listening.  
  
His brothers also listened. "All I can hear is the wind." Adam said after a moment, turning back to the tree.  
  
"No, listen." Joe insisted. "There it is again, it's a horse." He cried, heading for the door.  
  
Adam and Hoss followed quickly behind him, they had heard the noise that time, a sharp whinny from the yard, only just audible above the roaring of the wind.  
  
Throwing open the door Joe dashed out into the storm, the icy blast of the gale causing him to catch his breath. Through the thick veil of snow he could just make out the stable, and standing beside it his father's horse. For an instant Joe's heart leapt but then he realised that the animal was alone, there was no sign of his father.  
  
Moving past Joe, Adam reached the horse first and began to examine the animal for any sign of injury. "Looks like he may have had a fall." He said worriedly to his brothers as they joined him.  
  
"We have to go look for Pa." Joe shivered in the biting wind, but the cold he was feeling deep inside himself wasn't caused by the weather.  
  
"No." Adam's voice was firm. "We can't go anywhere in this, it's snowing so hard the trail is already covered and visibility is so poor we could ride right by Pa and not see him, we'll have to wait till this storm blows itself out."  
  
"I'm not sitting here waiting till then." Joe declared angrily. "You do that if you want brother, but I'm going to find Pa."  
  
"No." the word was an order now. "You could end up in trouble as well, the weather is just too bad Joe, we have to wait." Seeing the agonized look on his young brother's face he put a comforting hand on the boy's arm. "I know how you feel." he said softly, "I want to ride straight out as well, but it would be foolhardy Joe."  
  
"Adam's right." Hoss put in, "We just have to hope Pa manages to find shelter somewhere. As soon as the storm breaks we'll go find him."  
  
****  
  
Huddled beneath an outcrop of rock, Ben tried to stop himself falling asleep. He was chilled through and desperately tired but knew that if he gave in to the lethargy he was feeling there was every possibility that he wouldn't wake up again. He tried to occupy his mind with thoughts of home and family, imagining his sons pleasure at the gifts he had chosen for them this year, but try as he might he found himself unable to fight the deep tiredness that settled over him and as the short winter day passed into night he found himself falling into a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
Full darkness had descended and still the storm blew ferociously, snow blown by the high wind was beginning to form drifts against the house and stable. Inside the ranchhouse the three brothers each tried to cope with their anxiety in their own way. Adam had a book open on his lap, though he had not glanced at the pages in many minutes. Hoss had fetched a plate of his favourite cookies from the kitchen, but was finding them no comfort tonight. Joe, restless as always, was pacing the floor, stopping occasionally to gaze out of the window at the relentless snow. Each of the three had only one thing occupying their thoughts as Christmas Eve drew to a close.  
  
****  
  
Awaking suddenly, Ben wondered how long he had slept. He was so cold, hardly any sensation left in his hands and feet, but a faint glimmer of hope rose in him as he realised that the storm seemed to be abating, the snow less heavy. Abruptly he became aware of a sound, a faint tinkling, like bells. Unsure if he was imagining it Ben strained to listen, it was bells, and as they grew louder he heard singing, a deep melodious voice raised in the old Christmas song. 'O Come all ye faithful, Joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem.'^  
  
Amazed that there would be someone up here in this storm, Ben called out, hoping he would be heard above the sound of the wind and the man's own singing. "Over here." He yelled. "Help!"  
  
Immediately the singing stopped and a voice answered him. "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here!" Ben called again and following the sound of his voice the man soon reached the outcrop of rocks that had been Ben's shelter these past few hours.  
  
Looking up as the stranger reached him, Ben saw a rotund, bearded little man, wearing a coat made of fur, which offered some protection from the bitter cold.  
  
"You look in need of some assistance." The man said, reaching out a gloved hand to Ben, who grasped it gratefully, easing himself out from his refuge.  
  
"My horse fell and injured my leg." He explained to the stranger. "Then he ran off. I was on my way home to the Ponderosa, near Virginia City."  
  
"Then you must be Ben Cartwright." Ben looked at him in surprise and the man smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Most people round here have heard of the Cartwrights." He laughed.  
  
Leaning heavily on the little man Ben was led through the snow. He could just see the outline of the man's wagon through the swirling flakes. As they drew closer he realised that it was in fact a horse-drawn sleigh, not a wagon.  
  
"Wheels aren't much use in this depth of snow." The stranger explained when Ben commented. "Now I'll just help you up in the back here and we'll have you home with your sons in no time."  
  
Gratefully, Ben accepted his rescuer's assistance to climb into the sleigh, then leaning back he let tiredness claim him as they started for home.  
  
****  
  
Joe woke suddenly, uncomfortable from sleeping upright on the blue chair by the fireplace. He glanced at his brothers, Hoss was stretched out on the couch snoring and Adam dozed in the leather chair. It seemed that despite their anxiety, weariness had overcome them all. Joe looked over at the clock, 3 a.m. Christmas morning and all around him, except for the sound of Hoss' snores, the house was silent.  
  
Silent! Abruptly realising what that meant Joe sprang from the chair and rushed across to the window. Outside all was still, the storm had blown itself out and the scene that met his eyes was a tranquil one, thick snow blanketed the yard, glistening where the light from the moon touched it.  
  
Grabbing his thick winter jacket, Joe slipped quietly out the door; he headed toward the stable intending to get the horses saddled and ready before he woke his brothers.  
  
Joe had just tightened the girth on Sport's saddle when he heard the faint sound of bells. Surprised, he listened intently and the sound came again. Curious as to the source of the noise he went across to the open door of the stable and looked out. Walking toward him through the snow he saw two figures, a tall silver haired man leaning heavily on a chubby, bearded little fellow.  
  
"Pa!" Joe yelled, running forward to meet the pair, hugely relieved to see his father safe.  
  
"Take him into the house quickly Joseph." Said the little man as Joe reached the two. "He's been out in this cold for far too long and needs to get warm."  
  
"You're limping Pa." Joe said in concern, reaching out to help his father.  
  
"I'm fine, Joseph." Ben reassured him. "Just bruised and very cold, but it could have been much worse if it hadn't have been for this gentleman." He turned to the little man. "Please come inside with us." He said. "I must repay you for your help."  
  
"Thank you Mr Cartwright, but I have a lot of work to do tonight." The man smiled widely. "Take care of yourself and have a Happy Christmas." And with that he turned and began to walk away. Joe watched him for a moment, puzzled at what he saw, he started to speak but, seeing the exhaustion etched on Ben's face, concern chased the puzzlement from his mind and he hurriedly helped his father into the house.  
  
****  
  
Settled in his chair by the fire, with a hot cup of coffee in his hand, Ben was very glad to be home. Adam had taken a quick look at his injured leg and agreed with his father that it was just badly bruised, so a visit from the Doctor could wait till daylight. Ben had told his sons of his accident, and the timely rescue by the bearded little man.  
  
"But how did he get a wagon through all this snow?" Hoss asked curiously.  
  
"It wasn't a wagon." Joe said. "It was a sleigh, I saw him get in it to leave."  
  
"That's right." Ben agreed. "A horse drawn sleigh."  
  
"Strange looking horses though." Joe said thoughtfully. "I only saw them from a distance but." He stood quietly for a moment lost in thought, then reached over and grabbed his coat. "I'm just going out to the stable for a moment Pa." He said, heading for the door.  
  
Outside Joe followed the tracks he and his father had made when they headed toward the house. Coming to the place where he had met Ben and his rescuer he halted, staring at the ground in amazement. He could see his father's footprints in the snow, leading away to where the sleigh had been, but they were the only marks visible. Following them Joe found no sign of any sleigh tracks, just pristine white snow with his father's footprints ending abruptly by the place he had seen the sleigh.  
  
Shaking his head in bewilderment Joe considered the scene before him, wondering if he should tell his father and brothers what he thought he had seen as the little man walked away from him earlier. He decided against it, after all they'd never believe him, and perhaps it had been some trick of the light, but for just a moment there Joe could have sworn that the horses pulling the little man's sleigh had sported antlers.  
  
And as for the footprints, well no doubt Adam would have some logical explanation for it; Joe shrugged resignedly and turned towards the house.  
  
As Joe opened the door of the Ponderosa and headed into the warmth and light, looking forward to a Happy Christmas with his family, there came a sudden gust of wind, blowing the powdery snow before it and obliterating the footprints he had left. And faintly, far away, quite clearly came the sound of tinkling sleigh bells.  
  
'I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight  
  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night'  
*Clement Clark Moore circa 1823 ^J. Wade c. 1711-86 


End file.
